


【授權翻譯】Unimaginable by emilyenrose

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Victor Was Kind Of A Dumb Jerk, M/M, Time Travel, Translaltion, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 十六歲的維克多莫名其妙地穿越到了未來，在那兒他……退休了？還結婚了？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unimaginable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058345) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是篇含蓄的故事，作者的筆調非常優美，字句淺白但情深。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切錯誤詞不達意都是我的鍋（土下座）。

 

維克多眨了下眼，然後他就身處一個不同的地方了。 

他仍在冰上。但他不認識這座冰場。他又眨了眨眼，環視周遭。冰場周圍標誌上的字母告訴他，他要不是在日本就是在中國。他不太確定那些文字的差異。他對其它的語言沒有多少認識，所以也不太重要。附近沒有半個人在，但音樂正從某處的音響系統播出。不是維克多先前滑的，為他成年組的第二個賽季做準備的音樂——史特拉汶斯基，春之祭。因為這正是時候，要用他的比賽向世界證明他才剛剛起步，他們還尚未看見他能做到什麼。現在播的是一首歡快的爵士風格小曲。不是維克多的風格，但是他想到這點的時候，就對自己咧嘴笑了。一九二零年代的主題：要配短髮、嬌俏的噘嘴。下個賽季可以用上。一直給觀眾驚喜，讓他們保持期待。 

音樂正循環播放。維克多把長髮綁成一束馬尾，開始滑行，一路滑起新的編舞，想不到要做什麼時就放雙周跳。換做別人可能會擔心自己到底在哪，或是究竟發生了甚麼事、到底怎麼來到這裡的。維克多決定這不值得費心煩惱。一切終究會理出頭緒，而這裡有冰場，還播放著音樂。有什麼好擔心的？ 

事實證明他想的沒錯，因為他身後出現了某個人，遲疑地大聲驚呼：「維克多！」 

維克多沒有轉身去看對方。他快要把這一組接續步跳完了，而他想要把它做對。伶俐明快又輕鬆地與節奏同步：可愛。這可不是任何人會期待他表現出的風格。

他轉過頭。「哈囉，」他用他最字正腔圓的英語說。大部分的人都能說一點英語。「你可以告訴我我在哪嗎？」

 

＊＊＊

 

「 **穿越時空** ？」那個穿著醜醜的老虎運動服的男孩說。他現在已經說三遍了，用三種不同的語言說的，他說完之後一直擺出那種表情，像淋過水的貓咪。他還一直斜眼瞟維克多。維克多就對他笑，讓他的眉頭皺得更深了。

「我就是那麼說的，」教練說。維克多很確定他跟那個老虎男孩之間一定有個叫尤里的。他們話說得很快，所以很難確定是哪個。「維克多告訴過我——那是，」他轉向維克多，「你說過這會發生的。我那時以為你在開玩笑。」

「我這個人可相當正經嚴肅，」維克多笑著說。

老虎男孩哼了一聲。

那個教練清清喉嚨。「嗯，呃，」他說，「那麼，或許我們最好都去吃點東西吧。」 

維克多拉開幾步遠的距離，讓他領著他們走出冰場，自己才能跟那個老虎男孩說話，他似乎會說俄語。

「我沒聽清你的名字，」他說。

「你的意思是你沒在聽。我叫尤里。」

「然後你的教練叫——」

「 **你就是** 我的教練，」尤里說，瞪著他。然後他看向一旁說，「他是勇利，念起來發音一樣。我才是真的尤里。」

「我是你的教練？」維克多說。這概念很奇怪。當然他沒想過要在退休之前掛掉，但他要是曾經想過這點，感覺上好像也沒差多少。除了表演、比賽、得勝之外，還有什麼可做的呢？當個教練在他看來蠻感傷的。而且，雖然這個俄羅斯的尤里比他還矮一點，維克多很確定他其實年紀比較大。

「為什麼我們要在日本訓練？」他溫和地問。這感覺像是在問起某人的某個遠房親戚。像是這種生活跟他一點關係也沒有。「這感覺蠻奇怪的。」

「你 **的確可以** 像個正常人一樣，在俄羅斯做我的教練，」尤里說。「但是不行，你非得跟那隻豬結婚不可。」

「我——什麼？」維克多一定沒聽清楚。

「噢，我們到了，」那個勇利說。日本的那個。年紀更大的那個。他看向他們。「尤里奧，不要一直想讓維克多跟你吵架，」他說。他的話帶著那種已經說過很多次的語調。「你想在吃晚餐之前先去溫泉裡面泡一泡嗎？我最好先跟真利說我們需要，呃，給維克多空一間房出來。」

「我沒有自己的房間嗎？」

日本的勇利臉色稍稍泛起紅，喃喃著什麼聽不太懂的東西，然後消失在房屋深處。維克多看著他的背影眨眨眼。一兩分鐘之後，一隻相當老的貴賓狗從容地走下階梯、朝他走來，然後坐在他腳邊，擺動尾巴有節奏地敲著地板。

「馬卡欽！」維克多說，然後蹲下身抱住她。噢，這真的是穿越時空了。她的鼻吻邊多了許多灰毛。

「哈囉，」他喃喃道。「哈囉，美人兒。」

「當然你有房可睡啊，智障，」那個俄羅斯的尤里說。尤里奧？這樣叫起來可能比較能夠分得清楚。「但如果你是個小孩，他就不會想讓你睡那裡，不是嗎？」

「嗯嗯，」維克多說，心神完全放在他漂亮的狗狗身上。他直到一兩分鐘之後才想通。

「我睡在他的房間？」他說。

尤里奧賞賜給他另一次輕蔑地哼氣。「當然啊。我就是那麼說的。」

「不是，」維克多說，「你說我跟一隻豬結婚了。」這真的很讓人不解。

「這個嘛， **顯然** ——」

但那個勇利回來了，所以維克多就沒能知道究竟有什麼明顯的。他說，他們給維克多找到房間了。很快就能吃飯了。

維克多在晚餐的時候一直注意勇利。他之前沒費心好好地端詳他。他看起來——可能三十幾歲？有一點肉肉的，所以無疑尤里奧說的 **豬** 就是指他了。他頭髮亂糟糟的，帶著眼鏡，神情煩惱。那個煩惱的表情，維克多覺得，可能是因為發現他的丈夫突然被一個少年取代了。不過他的模樣，即便沒那麼煩惱，也不會馬上就變得好看。他也不是不好看，但他也沒有任何亮眼之處。他看起來蠻普通的。 

從小就才華出眾的維克多，沒法想像自己最後怎麼就跟他結婚了。

 

＊＊＊

 

穿越時空可不是停下練習的理由。維克多覺得他遲早會回去的，因為老一點的他知道發生過這些事情。這表示他之後還是有賽季要比，而史特拉汶斯基節目的編舞相當困難。 

他跟尤里奧一起練習，尤里奧也在為他的賽季做準備。實際上，他們兩個現在處境相當；他們都毫無預警地沒了教練。 

「你 **不要** 想教我什麼哦，」尤里奧對他說。「我看過你第一次當教練的時候表現有多爛。」 

「我沒這個意思，」維克多說。他還有更好的事情要做。他要練習。 

不過，跟尤里奧一起練習，讓維克多明白自己為什麼會選他做學生。他相當有才華。維克多甚至也這麼告訴他。 

尤里奧氣急敗壞。「我會比你更厲害，」他說。「什麼 **相當有才華** ！我第一個成年組賽季就打敗你短節目的世界紀錄了！去你的！」 

「你應該要冷靜一點，」維克多建議他。「還有跳躍的時候把手肘收起來。」 

「你這傢伙真的很煩欸，」尤里奧說。「你才該在練習的時候把頭髮綁起來啦。」 

維克多還是沒綁頭髮。 

那個勇利——日本的那個——維克多還是很難在腦袋裡只叫他 **勇利** ——在他走下冰場之後來跟他說話。

「請不要一直激怒尤里奧，維克多，」他說，淺淺笑著。「他生氣的時候會表現得很笨。我不想要他又讓自己受傷了。」

這感覺不太像被雅克夫罵，不過也相當接近了。維克多瞥見他婚戒的一抹反光。 _為什麼是你？_ 維克多想知道。 _是因為你會罵我嗎？我老了之後就喜歡這種事情嗎？_

他試著想像年長的自己。一個當教練的維克多，那畫面想起來還是滿傷感的，但現在更傷感了，因為他跟一個只會念他的人結了婚，好像他已經太習慣雅克夫對他管東管西，沒人嘮叨就活不下去了。 

 

＊＊＊

 

「你蠢嗎，」當維克多問他的時候，尤里奧說。「還有你幹嘛問我啊？」

「不然我要問誰？」維克多說。

「呃，」尤里奧說。「一般來說你一天到晚都只會跟 **他** 說話。我不知道。那克里斯呢？」

「哪個克里斯？」

「賈柯梅蒂？」尤里奧說，用一種覺得維克多真的很笨的眼光看他。

「他才十三歲，」維克多說，也用同一種眼光看回去。

「呃呃呃呃呃，」尤里奧說。「不管啦，不是！去你的！維克多跟勇利才不像那樣。他們就像是——呃，你們基本上無時無刻都很噁心，好嗎？」

「噁心？」

「你黏著他不放，」尤里奧說。「一天到晚。那些時間你本來應該要訓練我的。」

維克多不知道該做何回覆。勇利看起來不像是他會想黏著不放的人。勇利看起來也不像會讓他這麼做的人。

「感覺他好像也是你的教練，」他轉而這麼說。

「只因為你超不負責任好嗎！我不知道啦，你想我說什麼啊？」

「那是因為他床上功夫很厲害嗎？」維克多說。「所以我才會跟他在一起嗎？」

尤里奧變得通紅。「自己問他啦！」他唾道，跺著腳步走開。

 

＊＊＊

 

感覺上好像找不到合適的方法，去問你未來的丈夫他在床上是不是很厲害。維克多無論如何還是想問，但似乎不太可能得到誠實的回答。他把這留待推測。他不斷地觀察勇利。他有很多機會可以仔細看他。 

他的第一印象並不完全是錯的。勇利看起來真的很普通。他有著曾經是個運動員、不過如今吃得有點多的體態；維克多看過這類型的人。他的頭髮總是一團亂。他的深色雙眼帶著長長的眼睫。他的動作很靈活。維克多認為他以前曾經是花滑選手。 

「那隻豬仔是三屆日本錦標賽的冠軍，以前還拿過一次大獎賽決賽金牌，」尤里奧說。「他不只是『曾經是花滑選手』。你小看他了。」

「你暗戀他嗎？」維克多問。

「我太討厭你了，」尤里奧說。他忿忿地呼氣。「好啦，我以前暗戀過他，好嗎？小孩子的想法啦。現在沒有了。」

「你為什麼喜歡他？」

尤里奧瞪著他。「他是 **勇利** 啊，」他說。

「他蠻普通的，」維克多說。

「哇噢，」尤里奧說，「你真的很笨欸。」

 

尤里奧真的對他沒甚麼幫助。維克多又繼續回去發揮他的想像力。他很擅長想像。他什麼都能滑得出來，因為他可以感受到自己所需要的一切，從音樂裡抽取出情感，實驗其中的藝術性。他用未來的自己的筆電，在網路上查那個日本勇利——他的丈夫勇利——的資料。

 

四十五分鐘之後，很多事情都變得合理許多，然後維克多的想像力有得發揮了。

 

「Eros嘛，嗯哼，」他說。

 

＊＊＊

 

他之後再看勇利的時候，就能瞥見一點那種感覺。勇利不只是肉嘟嘟的，在柔軟的外表之下，他有著堅實強壯的體格。他的眼睛真的很美。他的肢體像舞者一樣擺動。維克多看他在冰上滑行，看他教導尤里奧——現在蠻清楚的，不管尤里奧怎麼說，那個勇利，基本上跟未來的維克多一樣，也是他的教練——然後任憑想像馳騁。反正這也符合他春之祭的概念：原始的力量、豐饒多產—— 

「噢我的天啊別再無病呻吟了，」尤里奧說。「你幾乎要跟——跟 **你自己** 一樣噁心了。他對你來說年紀太大了啦。」 

「畢竟，他是我老公嘛，」維克多說。他現在幾乎可以確定，未來的他跟勝生勇利之間的連繫一定是性愛了；嘛，性愛和滑冰，但既然他倆都沒在比賽，那一定就是性愛了。他幾乎都能確定他們的性事一定無與倫比。勇利避著不跟他說話，或者不跟他獨處；這對他而言一定很尷尬，因為維克多現在只有十六歲。維克多尊重這點，但他可以看，可以想像，然後—— 

「拜託別再告訴我你在想啥了，」尤里奧說，扯下他的貓耳兜帽蓋在臉上。「我再也不想讓你跟我說話了。我討厭你竟然覺得我們是朋友。」

「我們不是朋友嗎？」維克多說。

尤里奧從他的兜帽下探頭瞪他。「別對我扮可憐。」一會之後他說，「當然我們是朋友。但你不是我 **最好的** 朋友。我已經有最好的朋友了。」

「好的！」維克多說。「我能接受！」

「別笑那麼燦爛，」尤里奧說。「這又沒甚麼大不了的，好嗎。」

「沒有人真的做我朋友，」維克多說。「別人不是嫉妒我就是怕我。這樣真好！」

尤里奧看著他，露出一抹奇怪的撇嘴。「我以前也是，」一會之後他說。他補充，「你現在不再像那樣了，你知道的。」

「因為我收你當學生了嗎？」維克多說。

「不對，」尤里奧說。「嗯，對，但你也有勇利了。」

「勇利，勇利，」維克多說。他把頭髮撥到耳後。「我覺得他床上功夫一定很厲害。」

「你都還沒跟他好好說過話，是吧，」尤里奧說，一臉厭惡。

維克多聳肩。「他對我而言年紀太大了。就像你說的。」

「這實在好詭異啊。」

「這對我來說也很詭異啊！」維克多指出。

「他通常不會這麼消沉，」尤里奧說。「我想他在想念那個老一點的你。」

「他很消沉嗎？」維克多說。日本的勇利看起來一直都很冷靜。維克多沒有意識到他是在難過。

尤里奧笑了。「 **對啊。** 」他說。

「我該做點什麼嗎？」

「嘖，」尤里奧說。「我要回去練習了。你也該練習。你的接續步軟趴趴的。」

「 **才沒有** ，」維克多說。

 

他跟著尤里奧回到冰場。他還在想著那個年紀更大的維克多，做教練的維克多。那畫面不再像他原先想的那麼感傷。他的未來會有很多美好的性愛，大概啦。還有像尤里奧這樣的學生。這樣也沒多糟糕嘛。

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多最後還是去找了日本的勇利，請他幫忙他的接續步。勇利慌慌張張、結結巴巴，還不能正眼看維克多。他不安地撥弄他的婚戒。不過當維克多解釋尤里奧看到他的動作有問題時，他還是點了頭。他看了維克多的動作，之後給出了相當不錯的建議。他演示了他解說的部分，然後跟維克多一起排了一遍春之祭的後半段，用近乎完美的動作滑著，雖然他的跳躍不怎麼樣。 

「這是老人家的膝蓋了，」當他發現維克多在看他的時候，淺淺地笑著說。

「你很厲害耶，」維克多說。「能把你不知道的編舞——」

「噢，呃，我知道這首，多少知道一點，」勇利說。「這首是我第一次看你比賽時滑的曲子。而且我已經在這裡練習一會了，所以，嗯。」

看別人滑跟 **自己滑** 之間有著天壤之別。「你很厲害，」維克多又說了一次。 

勇利笑了。他真正的笑聲跟他平常的聲音聽起來很不一樣，也跟他平常禮貌的笑容很不一樣。讓他美麗的雙眼在眼角處皺起。維克多能看到他雙眼周圍的紋路。 

「小時候的我正在某處開心得要命，還不知道為什麼呢，」勇利說。「謝謝你。我們該從頭開始嗎？」 

滑冰和性愛和他笑的模樣，維克多想。那一定就是我們之間的連繫了。

 

＊＊＊

 

日子一天天過去。這裡的溫泉真的很棒。食物非常美味。經營這個地方的老夫妻都很和藹。維克多花了相當長的時間才想到，事實上，這兩位是他未來法律上的爸媽。尤里奧嘲笑他還說他真的是個大混帳。維克多覺得自己應該在勇利的媽媽捏他臉頰時就想到了，但很多年紀大的女士也都喜歡捏他的臉，因為他多漂亮啊。長谷津是個昏昏欲睡、節奏很慢的小鎮，但維克多發現自己並不那麼介意。這是一種很舒適的生活方式。如果他感到皮膚下的刺刺癢癢，那也不是長谷津的錯。 

尤里奧的賽季很快就要開始了。維克多也開始好奇什麼時候他才會回到原本的時空。他可不想要卡在這裡，看跟他同冰場的夥伴比賽，而不能去迎接他自己的挑戰。他還得避免在網路上查他自己的節目，不想因為明白之後會發生的事情而僵滯、扼殺他的表現，不過他知道自己能夠做到很厲害的事情。再說，尤里奧現在真的專心起來，就沒那麼好玩了。馬卡欽現在走路時都帶著一種緩慢思慮的從容，而不是一蹦一跳的，還幾乎整天都在睡覺。海鷗的叫聲讓維克多想起家。 

「維克多？」有一次勇利說。

「怎麼了？」

勇利朝他皺眉。「你還好嗎？」

維克多露出大大的笑容。「當然！」他說。 

他是真心的。他很高興能跟他的狗在一起。她每天晚上都跟他睡一張床，就像在家裡的時候一樣。 

有天早上他在太陽升起前就醒了，發現她不在身旁。維克多坐起身，用手梳過頭髮。

「馬卡欽？」他喊。

房間裡沒有動靜，一片沉寂。長谷津沒有車流：這裡隨時都很安靜。維克多起床，在屋子裡走來走去。 

「馬卡欽？」他輕柔地喊著，一遍又一遍。 

他幾乎要去把尤里奧叫起來了，即便他現在從經驗中得知，太早叫尤里奧起床會發生相當殘暴的後果。但他現在太不安了，感覺不到那有多好玩：他只想要他的狗。她會去哪呢？ 

噢。 

維克多還從來沒進去過勇利的房間呢——勇利跟未來的維克多一起睡的房間。那間房比這屋子裡其它的房間還大，裡面擺滿東西。維克多環視房內：塞滿衣服的衣櫃，門上掛著設計師款的西裝，一個他一眼就知道是未來自己的化妝台，因為勇利顯然連把梳子都沒有；狗狗玩具，桌上擺了一瓶花，大大的雙人床，牆上貼著海報，還有明顯是 **維克多的冰鞋** ，角落的架子上放了裝飾用的俄羅斯娃娃，還有好多好多放在相框裡的相片—— 

沒有馬卡欽。也沒有勇利。但那張大床亂亂的。維克多走過去，坐在床沿，手放在上頭。床單上的凹痕屬於一隻想睡覺的大型貴賓狗。他想像勇利躺在這裡，懷裡抱著馬卡欽。就像維克多一樣。所以他的狗就是來了這裡。 

這種怪異還是很令人驚訝。未來的維克多跟勇利結了婚，他知道這點！但這顯得很不一樣，更不真實，想著他的狗會在半夜溜出他的臂彎，跳上勇利的床，往他臉上溫暖吐氣，又繼續沉沉睡著。 

他拿起勇利床頭櫃上的照片，在昏濛的光線下皺眉看著。他以為會是他們的照片。如果是他們的話會很合理。但那只是一張風景照。維克多眨眨眼，然後認出來了：是聖彼得堡的一座橋。這其中一定有一段故事，才會放在勇利的床邊。他可以從勇利滑冰的姿態，從他的律動中，看出他在想著那些故事。 

維克多在黑暗中搖搖頭。他只想要找回 **他的狗** 。 

「早安，」他下樓時，勇利的姊姊真利說。「在找勇利嗎？他又跑去冰場了。」

「又？」

「他沒在睡覺，」真利說。她抽起一根菸。她上下掃視維克多。「你以前真可愛，」她說。

維克多朝她露出他最眩目的笑容。他很習慣這麼做。「謝謝你！」

真利呼出一縷菸，頭往門口的方向擺。「有一陣子沒看你這麼做了，」她說。「去吧。我也要開始工作了。」

「做什麼？」維克多說，但她已經離開了。 

他走去冰堡的路上感受到了來自海洋的微風。他的頭髮吹到臉上。維克多把頭髮撥開，聽著海鷗鳴叫。

 

他發現馬卡欽躺在冰場的前排座位上，時不時擺擺尾巴表示她還醒著。維克多滑進她旁邊的座位坐下，搔搔她的耳朵。她把頭挨進他的掌心，但沒有其他動作。她顯得很高興。 

勇利在滑冰。 

維克多看他滑。看你的丈夫——未來的丈夫——滑冰一定不會有什麼問題的。他想過他們之間的一定是性愛，畢竟現在他們倆都沒在比賽了，但是當下看著他——又覺得或許不是。或許不是。勇利的動作像是他還愛著滑冰。他戴著耳機，所以維克多不知道他正在聽什麼音樂。他沒有做什麼特別有意思的動作：只滑著一系列的圖形，一遍又一遍。他淺淺地皺著眉。最後他似乎對正滑著的步法失去興趣——維克多一開始就不知道滑那些有什麼好玩的——他開始滑起了一段節目。維克多想知道他配的音樂是什麼。他沒在網路上看過這一段，所以或許這是新的。給尤里奧的嗎？這編舞對尤里奧而言顯得有點太心事重重了。維克多坐在位子上往前傾身。 

外頭的光線在太陽開始升起時改變了。維克多在那一刻看見了某人出現在冰上的勇利身旁。另一個人不在那裡並不重要。維克多可以在勇利留下的空間、他身體動作的方式、他比劃的手勢，看出那個人的存在。他的身體就是音樂，唱著一首情歌——不，唱著 **半首** 情歌。在這整段節目的氛圍引向一個高潮時，勇利一躍起身。三周半跳，完美落地，儘管他說自己的膝蓋已經老了。 

維克多站起身。 

他聽到勇利結束這段節目時，對自己輕輕地笑著。那不是維克多喜歡的笑、會讓他想到 **那些可能** 的笑。那是一種悲傷的笑聲。突然間，讓勇利不應該那麼傷心，似乎成了當務之急。 

「噢——維克多！」當勇利看到維克多在圍牆邊時，他說。「抱歉！是我沒注意到你嗎？你想來練習嗎？」他突然畏縮了一下。「噢，不，我很抱歉——馬卡欽想要散步，然後我們就來這邊，所以——」

「那太美了，」維克多說。「太不可思議了！但是你好——」

「拜託、拜託，」勇利說，「這不值得這麼誇張的——」

「你好——你還好嗎？」維克多說。 

接下來是好長一陣的安靜。當你站在冰涼而潔白的冰面旁邊時，安靜總是會變得更加沉寂。勇利看向維克多，看了一會兒，帶著純粹的訝異。 

然後他笑了。 

「說真的，維克多，」他說，而他聽起來不像是一個在跟青少年講話的大人，而像是某個在跟朋友說話的人。口吻不一樣。「如果我說 **不好** ，你會做什麼呢？」

「我——」維克多腦中閃過一連串的可能。 _說一些浪漫的話。為你滑一首曲子。對你許下承諾。我不知道。或許我應該吻你——_  

勇利還在看他，而他的表情說明了，他知道維克多剛剛想到的每一件事情，覺得很有意思。不是那種刻薄的有意思：只是表示他知道維克多是怎麼想的，讓他很高興。維克多覺得自己變成粉紅色的了。

「我不需要那些，」勇利說。

「你真了解我，」維克多脫口而出。他把目光從勇利臉上轉開。他把頭髮撥到耳後。這話真蠢。 

「嗯，我畢竟是跟你結婚了，」勇利說。他的笑容很真誠。維克多可以把這個表情放進節目裡，他想。他能夠滑出愛情，用它來打碎一堆觀眾的心。畢竟，他那麼厲害。他什麼都能想像得出，任何事情都行—— 

性愛和滑冰和他笑的模樣：但勇利的微笑讓他的眼角皺起。維克多感覺到了某種巨大而無法想像、難以言喻的事物，滯結在空氣中，某種即便他嘗試了也滑不出的事物。某種勇利或許 **可以** 的事物。這怎麼可能呢？勇利各方面都那麼平凡：和藹的爸媽，溫柔的笑容，還有他看著尤里奧的眼神。他是個性格很好、貼心的、尋常的男人，住在安靜的鄉下城鎮裡，過著簡樸舒適的生活。那是什麼？那巨大的、高深莫測的，令維克多如此費解的事物，究竟是什麼？

_為什麼我會跟你結婚？_

如果有人知道答案的話，那一定會是勝生勇利了。 _為什麼我會跟你結婚_ ，維克多又想了一次，然後他張開嘴，說：「為什麼你會跟我結婚？」 

勇利把頭歪向一旁。 

 _不對。笨蛋！問錯了！你把機會浪費掉了！_ 維克多馬上想到這些，即便他同時正逼自己笑出聲。

「唉唷，我是隨便亂講的！我有天會發現的，對吧？」噢，他在胡言亂語了。把說話放慢，不要忘記笑：在媒體前訓練出的反應。維克多一邊說一邊想，說了什麼都沒過大腦。畢竟勝生勇利會跟維克多結婚的原因那麼明顯。誰不想跟他結婚呢？他迷人又厲害還那麼漂亮，再說他還有隻可愛的狗—— 

「維克多，」勇利說。他俯過圍牆，將維克多拉進懷裡。 

維克多閉上嘴。 

勇利真好聞。他的雙臂很強壯。他整個人非常結實，同時也非常溫暖。維克多從來沒臉紅得這麼猛過。勇利比他矮些，即便穿著冰鞋。但他的手捧著維克多的後腦勺，感覺非常合適，而維克多可以感覺到他貼著自己的臉頰微笑。 

「通常是你會為我這麼做，」勇利說。「這樣可以嗎？如果我讓你不舒服的話請告訴我。」 

維克多也用自己的手抱住勇利。這是一場實驗，他告訴自己。他也想到現在要親勇利的話會相當容易。如果不是想到勇利會輕輕將他推開，提醒他現在幾歲，他還沒到那年紀的話，他就會這麼做了。他費了好大一番勁才克制住自己，讓自己先放開勇利。 

「我不想讓 **你** 不舒服，」他說，「謝謝你對我這麼好！」

勇利嚴肅地看著他。「多年輕啊，」他說，但這句話顯得是對他自己說的。

維克多試著露出害羞的表情。「我是個很重感情的人噢，」他說。 

勇利輕哼。 

「無論如何啦，我就帶我的狗然後——」 

「維克多，」勇利說，「你想知道為什麼我會跟你結婚嗎？」這不是一個真的問題。勇利還是用那種嚴肅的表情盯著他看，繼續說：「因為事實是，真的，我得告訴你，」他說。「對我而言，你是一連串的驚喜，這次的時空穿越是新的一次，但是——跟你在一起，每一天都很美好，都令人驚奇。你是一場永無止盡的奇蹟。」 

「我——噢，」維克多說。 

所以他想錯了，這裡根本沒有什麼想像不到的事情。只有驚喜。他知道驚喜能有多大的力量。 

但勇利對著維克多臉上的表情搖頭。「不是因為你做的任何事情，」他說。「當然不是了。是因為你就是你。」 

維克多呼出一口氣。這聽起來並不真實。 

「等著，你會知道的，」勇利說。他又伸出雙臂。「噢，如果你想要的話——你看起來會需要另一個抱抱。」維克多不會拒絕勇利溫暖結實的擁抱，即便他們之間擋著厚實惱人的圍牆。 _這次也別親他啊，_ 他有多麼認真想，就多麼可能真的這樣做。 _這一點也不會讓他驚喜的_ 。但他覺得他可以退而求其次，將鼻子埋進勇利的頸窩。勇利聞起來還是非常、非常的好。 

「你這年紀還有好多頭髮噢，」勇利喃喃說，撫摸他的頭髮。 

維克多僵住了。 

「什麼？」他說。「我不會變成禿頭吧——我禿了嗎？勇利！告訴我我不會禿啦！」 

勇利開始大笑。當維克多抽開身，帶著驚恐和憤怒瞪著他時，他還在笑，然後維克多眨了下眼—— 

他就身處一個不同的地方了。

 

＊＊＊

 

記憶像夢境一樣褪去。維克多想那大概只是一場夢，長長的、半睡半醒的白日夢，那種當你把自己逼到快累垮的時候會做的夢。多傻的一場夢啊。 

春之祭會很美、會成為他的代表作，讓他成為國家冠軍和世界冠軍，好像他就是知道。在賽季開始的時候，維克多覺得很不滿意。他試著要讓它變得更有趣一點，變化更多跳躍，延展它的困難度，盡可能地撐高他的技術得分。還是無聊、枯燥、乏味、沒勁：但是 **下一個** 賽季、新的節目，就會不一樣了。他的新節目會表現出某種無與倫比的事物，會給觀眾滿滿的驚嘆，因為他們見證了某種自己根本想像不到的事物—— 

下一個賽季的節目也沒能做到這點。不過維克多很確定他最後終究會辦到的。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 接著會繼續翻那三部授權長篇，以及兩篇多要到的中短篇授權。  
> 我們下個故事見囉！


End file.
